Anhelo el porquè
by Mei Ikari
Summary: En el corazón de Mimi un nuevo sentimiento esta naciendo, algo cálido y sincero, inspirado en unos tiernos ojos azules.


"Anhelo el porqué"

_autor : Mei Ikari_

"El cielo azul, cuanto me gusta el cielo azul, me recuerdan sus ojos. Su hermoso , cálido, tierno mirar"

Cualquiera lo diría, soy distraída  e infantil...pues si, creo que en algo tienen razón; a pesar de que estoy creciendo me siento una niña....no tengo tantas ganas de madurar, cuando uno es adulto solo se tienen sufrimientos, desdichas, avatares...

Y mientras niño se es feliz y no se tienen preocupaciones.

¡Pero que tonta Mimi!, pensar así te hace ver ridícula...

Suspiro...¿y por qué?...

Pues así son las cosas, me respondo a mi misma....no tiene nada de malo crecer...no. 

No hay nada de malo....

Es domingo, desde que llegue a los E.E.U.U. mi rutina ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, sin darme cuenta...

_Very good morning mom, dad.  

_Good morning Mimi

Me he vuelto más sociable...y si eso era posible, más popular...

_¿Vas a salir hoy con Michael no es cierto?

_Yes.

Tengo muchos amigos y amigas, me gusta salir a pasear....

Esteee....¿hay algo distinto a mi vida en Japón?

¡Por supuesto que si!...he cambiado por otro estilo ...ahora podría decirse soy más juvenil...

Me agrada mi cabello rosa...

¡Me va bien ese color! ...por eso me lo tiño así

_¿Lista Mimi?

_¡Si!, dime ¿adónde iremos?

_That is a surprise

_¡Good!

Soy popular.

Soy hermosa

Soy la envidia de todos en la escuela...

Soy.....soy...

¿Soy infeliz?

¡No!, ¡no!,  afuera pensamientos tristes...me prometí a mi misma que al crecer no seria infeliz....sonreiré siempre, porque seré siempre feliz.

_Do you feel well Mimi?

_¿Ah?...si, estoy bien 

Michael , que gran amigo es, gracias a él no estoy sola, me ha ayudado tanto, es tan lindo, posee  una mirada muy franca, unos bonitos ojos azules que.....

El día de hoy es muy agradable, el cielo esta despejado...

unos ojos azules ....no sé, aunque son hermosos y irradian mucha vida...

no son la clase que me gusta.

¿Anhelo algo?, ¿qué es esto que siente mi corazón?....

Añoranza...

Empero el azul  no es mi color favorito...me hace rememorar algo que no entiendo...un sentimiento  que no sé interpretarlo....

_Surprise!, do you like it?

_¿Un jardín botánico?

_Yes. Lo acaban de inaugurar. Ven, vamos a entrar.

Este Michael, las cosas que se le ocurren. Es cierto, me encantan los detalles, pero jardines botánicos hay muchos, he visitado tantos, todos me parecen iguales.....

_Surprise again!

¡No lo puedo creer!, este no es un jardín normal; ¡no puede ser!, si se parece un campo de flores, de esos que hay en el digimundo, ¿como es posible?....y en medio de la ciudad.

_El dueño es uno de esos millonarios que ambicionan la perfección. Sabia que te agradaría.

Observo a Michael, el me sonríe; hay mucha gente, todos observan las flores, ¡hay tantas!, son todas tan lindas....

Cielo azul y un mar de flores; el día es perfecto....

Me siento entre las margaritas mientras mi amigo va ha comprar unas bebidas. El color amarillo simboliza la alegría...

Hummm ..... colores; ¿qué era lo que decían?....verde es esperanza y azul tristeza....

¡¿Qué manía se me ha dado por pensar hoy en el azul?!.

Que el azul esto, que el azul el otro....

que el azul me trae recuerdos....algún tipo de añoranza....

Resignada a no saber lo que realmente me pasa; me recuesto entre las flores; cierro los ojos y comienzo a divagar; este jardín me recuerda al digimundo, son un tanto semejantes...

Y  a mi memoria vuelen los días aquellos cuando por primera vez llegue al mundo digital.

Lo asustada y sola que me sentía en aquel entonces antes de volverme realmente amiga de aquel grupo de chicos que me acompañaron.

Personas maravillosas.

Taichi, siempre valiente, osado, arriesgándolo todo por los demás, tratando siempre de  infundirnos ánimos; no obstante ,en ciertas ocasiones llegue a creer que estaba loco.

Yamatto, con ese aire de misterio y soledad, no evidenciaba más que el deseo de tener amigos...aunque el quisiera negarlo y parecer duro...al fin y al cabo también era un niño.

Sora,  poniendo en toda ocasión lo mejor de si, tan protectora,  tan segura, y madura para su edad, la llegue admirar mucho, como una hermana mayor, como mi mejor amiga.

Koushirou, tan curioso, tan ávido de conocimientos, enfrascado siempre en sus computadora...¡huyy! ¡como odiaba esa manía que tenia por absorberse en ese aparato!; sin embargo era amable y gentil.

El superior Jyoe , a pesar de verse tan miedoso al principio, demostró una integridad y voluntad única, siempre se preocupo por mi, por todos.

Hikari, dulce, amigable , sencilla, serena, ¡era increíble! como alguien así pudiese ser hermana de Taichi...

Taichi, Yamatto, Sora, Koushirou, Jyoe, Hikari….Takeru

Takeru...., al recordarlo aparece ante mi la imagen de un niño pequeño, de cabellos rubios, alegre, entusiasta; cuyos ojos azules expresaban la más inocente de las ternuras, la más avasalladora de las esperanzas.

Takeru

la más inusitada calidez

era feliz estando a su lado...

de mi corazón nacía un sentimiento...tan bonito...un...

_Mimi acá tienes tu bebida.

_¡¡¡Michael!!!

Me observa  asombrado, seguro por mi reacción, me asusto...estaba tan concentrada, no lo sentí llegar, sus ojos se abren mucho al notar mi sonrojo...¿sonrojo?...¿por qué me he sonrojado?

¿Por qué? pensaba en Takeru....

¡ayy!...

Se ríe; Michael se esta riendo....

_Te ves graciosas así, ¿en quien piensas?.

Me levanto entre molesta y avergonzada. Recibo la lata que me ofrece, la abro, tomo un gran sorbo- necesito tranquilizarme- y empiezo a caminar.

¿En que?.... mejor dicho ¿en quien estaba pensando?, ¡dioses!, creo que ahora si me volví  loca...

Pensaba en  Takeru...

en su angelical sonrisa

en sus inocentes ojos...

nunca me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba la dulzura que él irradiaba...nunca...

Añoro...

¡Con razón a los jóvenes no nos gusta profundizar nuestros pensamientos!...a veces descubrimos cosas ....

yo descubrí  que me gusta la dulzura.

Lo que estoy sintiendo es añoranza por volver a ver a alguien.

me llevo la mano al corazón, late tan rápido....

Ya es de noche, luego del jardín botánico, Michael me llevo al acuario y a comer hamburguesas; ¡se porto tan lindo conmigo!...creo que me quería decir algo, pero estaba un poco nervioso...¿¡el gran y seguro Michael nervioso!?, debí habérmelo imaginado, si seguro...

Estoy exhausta, este día...vaya....me acuesto y cierro los ojos tratando de recordar el olor de las flores...el olor de....

Oh my god!, no puedo pensar en un niño...bueno el ya no es un niño....es un chico de 14 años...ha pasado mucho desde la última  en que nos vimos.

Además posee algo especial, un aura específica; la cual no tienen ni han tenido ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido, ni siquiera  Michael...un no sé que...

¡Ay! ya me puse cursi....etapas por las que tiene que pasar una....

sin embargo es bonito....

**_El aroma, el color, la textura de las flores, el viento rozando mi rostro...._**

****

**__¿Mimi?_**

****

**_...Esa suave voz arrulla mi sueño..._**

****

**__¡Mimi!_**

****

**_es agradable_**

****

**__¿Mimi, te encuentras bien...?_**

****

**_Abro los ojos, el sol me da directo en ellos por lo que tengo que cubrirlos con mi mano, estoy  echada en el suelo, rodeada de flores, mi vista me arde; me siento y trato de despejarme, no quiero que me vean en este estado, extraño mi casa._**

****

**__¡Qué bueno que te encontré Mimi!,  ya vamos a partir, los otros se estaban preocupando porque no estabas con Palmon._**

****

**_Me siento sola. _**

****

**_Dirijo la mirada hacia donde proviene la voz, su pequeño dueño  me observa preocupadamente._**

****

**__Solo quería dormir un rato..._**

****

**_Su suave manita acaricia mi rostro._**

****

**__¿Estuviste llorando?_**

****

**__¡Ha no!, claro que no._**

****

**__¡Mentirosa!, mi mamá dice que las mentiras no son buenas._**

****

**_La mía  también y no por ello dejo de hacerlo._**

****

**__Sonríe, no te sientas triste._**

****

**_Sonreír, ¿cómo lo haces ?, ¿por qué tu actitud me sorprende tanto?._**

****

**__No te sientas sola, porque estamos contigo._**

****

**_Están conmigo...sin importar lo malcriada y engreída que soy, ¿sin importar eso?._**

****

**__Yo soy tu amigo._**

****

**_Takeru, no puedo evitar abrazarte, al contrario de ser tan pequeño me entiendes mucho mejor que otros.._**

****

**__¿Dije algo malo?._**

****

**_Estas asustado, temes haberme herido._**

****

**_Eres  muy bueno._**

****

**__No.- digo sonriendo ampliamente.- me has hecho muy feliz._**

****

**__¿Ha si?, ¡qué bueno!._**

****

**_Coges unas flores de todas las que hay en el campo, son amarillas_**

****

**__Para la felicidad;... te ves linda ..., los muchachos  ya se van ¡ven vamos!._**

****

**_Sales corriendo, tu hermano te llama, yo me quedo ahí un instante acariciado las flores que colocaste en mi cabello_**

****

**_¿A eso se le llama ternura?..._**

****

**_es reconfortante...¿cómo es que no la he sentido antes?...._**

****

**_me levanto y  te sigo ...¿donde se habrá metido Palmon?._**

_Mimi, Mimi; ¡levántate!, vas a llegar tarde al colegio...

pero si en el digimundo no hay colegio.

_¡Apúrate! o no vas a poder arreglarte como es debido.

¿Y para que?, si esos sucios digimon que me siguen no dejaran de molestarme...

_Hazle caso a u madre

El sol ilumina mi habitación, mi rostro.

¡Un momento!, en el digimundo no hay madre; me levanto, mamá sale de mi cuarto; le doy un vistazo al reloj...

_¡¡¡Oh  no ya es muy tarde!!!

Durante todo el transcurso de las clases he estado pensando en ese sueño...me siento extraña...muy extraña, ¿por qué habría de recordarlo?, si solo para mi fue importante, tan importante que luego lo olvide.

Después del colegio Michael me ha llamado, ahora estamos en la azotea de la escuela

el trata de decirme algo, pero ¿por qué esta tan nervioso?.

¿Por qué?

Mi vida se esta llenando de muchos "porque"

_Mimi, yo, quiero decirte.

Así con la luz del atardecer detrás de él , su imagen me resulta tan borrosa que me es fácil reemplazarla.

Aquel mirar.

no por la de un niño...sino por la de un joven con los mismos rasgos...apuesto...

me he sonrojado otra vez, eso parece darle valor a mi amigo...

_Mimi me he enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho.

Ahora yo no estoy sonrojada... ahora estoy pálida, mis piernas tiemblan.

por un minuto imagine, por un minuto...

Michael trata de tomarme las manos , yo lo rechazo con delicadeza, me aparto de su lado

el azul de sus ojos no poseen esa ternura...

_Michael, yo no se...

Me he alejado, corriendo por los pasillos del colegio tratando de que no me siga, estoy llorando, ¡cielos!, me duele el pecho, me duele...cuando imagine que era Takeru quien decía esas palabras... ¿Por qué me siento así?..¿por qué he de evocar sentimientos , los cuales para mi antes no significaron nada?, ¿por qué? ....

Porque en el fondo me siento sola

Insisto mi vida se esta llenando de varios "porque"

y quisiera, estar con él...¿es por eso?....

¡Mimi niña bruta!, ¿cuando aprenderás a crecer; por tanto esquivar el dolor, este te ha encontrado de la más inesperada manera.

Después de mi encuentro con Michael me dirigí casi sin sentirlo al salón de computadoras, estaba vació, ¡perfecto!, de esa manera abrí el portal. El digimundo es el lugar perfecto para  despejar mis pensamientos, cuando estoy en el siento que todo esta bien y he me aquí. Este lugar se me hace familiar, las flores, cientos de ellas agitadas por el viento, es primavera, todo se ve tan hermoso. No he buscado a Palmon ,quería estar sola, sola y pensar.

Una vez más  estoy contradiciéndome, pretendiendo las cosas que siempre rechace o esquive, la soledad y la reflexión.

¿¡Soy acaso una niña mimada, quien hace las cosas por capricho y gusta estar acompañada!?

¿No es así?

Me siento entre las flores y aspiro su suave perfume, es tan relajante; flores amarillas me rodean.

Un momento conozco este lugar

...lo conozco.

**__¡Vamos Mimi, vamos a jugar!._**

****

**__¡Ya verás que te atrapo!,¡hey!._**

Otra vez los recuerdos, las voces infantiles que de ellos surgen llenan el ambiente, parecen venir con la brisa, sin embargo no hay nadie al mi alrededor.

**_¡Vamos Mimi sonríe!...**

Sonreír

nunca había querido darme cuenta lo mal que me sentía...

seguro porque no deseaba madurar y aceptar mis errores...

ya que pensaba que si las cosas estaban mal, era por mi culpa...

otra vez estoy llorando.

He reconocido este lugar, es el de aquella vez, el de mis recuerdos,

el lugar donde encontré la ternura en un pequeño niño.

ese es un recuerdo feliz, ¿no es así?, no debo llorar.

me tiendo entre las flores con los brazos extendidos....

tal vez con el tiempo...logre comprender a mi corazón....pero no debo de escapar de él...

debo intentarlo.

Las risas de ayer se esfuman poco a poco, ahora solo escucho el susurro del viento, esta recién atardeciendo en este hermoso mundo...tal vez deba irme a casa ya.

Pero no quiero....

¿En verdad que deseo?...no lo se

_Mimi...

esa voz tan suave...

_Mimi...

debo estar soñando

_¿oye te encuentras bien?.

Abro los ojos, y me encuentro embelesada ante un  mirar azul, cristalino...un mirar...¡¡¡cielos no estoy soñando!!!.

_Takeru.- ¡cielos, cielos!, ¿que hace él aquí? , ¿qué hace, que hace?...¡¡¡aaaayyyy¡¡¡

_¿Estuviste llorando?.- una vez más acaricia con su gentil mano mi rostro limpiándome las lagrimas, me he quedado en vilo, no sé que hacer, pero...pero que suave gesto...

_¿Por qué?.- aun no ha retirado  su mano , es más, sostiene mi barbilla haciéndome enfrentarlo y no voltear la cara, esta tan preocupado, es tan guapo...

¡Ah no!, Mimi volviéndose a sonrojar.

_¿Te siente bien?

La misma pregunta, con otras palabras, más preocupación, ¡ay no! ¡si que es guapo!.

_Si, si, no te preocupes.- me paro haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarme.

_¿Qué haces aquí?.- si eso es la pregunta indicada.

_Bueno yo solo vine a buscar a Patamon para platicar.- y vino a buscar a su digimon.

ah..¿no estaré decepcionada solo por que no vino a verme?...¿oh si?...

_Me sentía un poco preocupado, siempre me relajo viniendo.

Sonríe, es la sonrisa mas linda que hubiese visto en un muchacho.

Takeru no es un príncipe de esos en corcel blanco y todo....esos príncipes con los que soñaba diz que valerosos y temerarios, me parecen ahora huachafos y sosos... ellos no inspiran amor y bondad.

ellos no son reales y Takeru si es real.

Un momento Mimi, ¿dijo que se encontraba preocupado?.

_¿Estas bien?.

Ahora ríe un poco; si sigue de esa manera me volveré tan roja como una cereza.

_Es lo mismo que te he preguntado a ti.- una inusitada seriedad lo envuelve de un momento a otro.- ¿por qué tu si has estado llorando? ¿no es cierto?.

_Bueno.....- me siento y el se sienta a mi lado es tan confortable su presencia.- no es nada....

_¿Te sientes sola?

Lo observo sorprendida ¿como sabe eso?...

_Bueno, la primera  vez que vinimos tu...

¡ah! soy predecible, eso no me hace sentir bien...

Takeru se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

_¡no!, mira , lo que pasa......

¿Y quien se sentía confundido?...

Calla por un momento, suspira y vuelve a enfrentarme.

_Eres una chica muy sensible Mimi, muy dulce, a veces  tratas de parecer feliz y despreocupada, yo sé ...,hay muchas cosas que te afectan, le temes a la soledad, y pensé ... desde que estas en los E.E.U.U., tal vez no halla nadie quien te comprenda a totalidad, y por eso sufres...no quiero verte sufrir...

Takeru-chan, nunca, nunca nadie había dicho eso de mi, de una manera tan franca y directa, nunca...

_Gracias, por preocuparte tanto.- estoy tan anonadada, es lo único que logro decir

_¿Y a ti que te pasa?.

¡Ah no! no pongas esa cara como no advirtiendo de lo que estoy hablando...¡es tan kawaii!...

_Dime...

sin embargo seré inflexible, tampoco quiero que sufras.

_Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes...

No me quieres decir más ¿cierto?; no obstante se  como te sientes, yo siempre he tenido un hogar feliz por ello podrías pensar que tu dolor me es ajeno, pero basta con observarte para comprender...

**Tu dolor es el mío.**

es tan triste...

parece que vas a llorar.

Me acerco  a ti lentamente y con suavidad paso mis brazo por tu cuello, te atraigo hacia a mi, te abrazo, estas tan tenso...no obstante te relajas con mi acto.

¡Que felicidad sentirte junto a mi en este momento!.

¿Recuerdas nuestros juegos... nuestras risas?.

_Takeru, no estés triste, todos estamos contigo.

es hora de darte las gracias por tus palabras 

_Yo siempre estaré aquí...soy tu amiga

y de devolverte la ternura que  me hiciste sentir

_Gracias.

No puedo apartarte de mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio, ¿sabes?, no necesitas dármelas, con tal de verte sonreír, haría cualquier cosa....

aunque no voy a negar, desearía que sintieras lo mismo....

no importa....

de todas maneras me gustaría que supieras cuanto te quiero.

**_"Madurar también significa saber aceptar los imposibles y callar para no crear inconvenientes._**

****

**_Significa obtener la fortaleza necesaria para sostener a aquellos a los quienes amas.."._**

****

Otra vez estoy en el mundo real, otra vez me encuentro sola en mi habitación, si bien no me importa mucho; una extraña y sutil felicidad embarga mi ser.

Takeru...... es en lo único en lo que pienso...

¡Ay Mimi para ver lo loca que eres!, enamorarte de uno de tus amigos, quien es incluso menor que tu...

cualquiera me diría...no sé...un calificativo no muy conveniente ...

y para ser sincera no están muy lejos, nuevamente, de tener la razón...

pero seamos directos...no fue un gusto rápido, no....

fue un cariño sincero el cual se trasformo en amor de una manera inesperada.

Como una mariposa, se transforma en capullo antes de renacer como tal.

Un amor surgido entre risas y juegos, y que poco a poco calo en mi hasta llegar a mi esencia...

algo puro, noble, tierno, que no sentiría por otra persona.

solo por él....

aunque nunca sea correspondida....

ya lo he dicho no tiene mucha importancia....

me gustas Takeru, me gustas mucho, eso es lo único importante.

Enamorada sin remedio...parezco la trágica heroína de una novela de amor...quien lo diría....

mi mente y corazón  divagan en tanta cosas, en tantas posibilidades.

Un sueño...

un anhelo...

una flor...

El color azul

significa tristeza....

pero para mi siempre será...esperanza

la esperanza reflejada en tus ojos...en tu mirada...

¡Oh Mimi aún eres una niña confundida!....es hora, ¡crece ya!.......

¿y dejar mis fantasías de lado?

tengo sueño

¿y dejarlas atrás?

mucho sueño

¿y que le diré a Michael?

¡Pobre!, aún no sé....

no pretendo herirlo...lo quiero como..como...a un amigo....

_¡Mimi teléfono!...desde Japón...

_¿Desde Japón?

Estaba apunto de dormirme, no obstante esas palabras me sobresaltaron tanto. Me levanto y tomo el auricular que hay en mi habitación.

Escucho la voz de mamá por él

_Disculpa, pero Mimi ya esta durmiendo..

¿Dormir?...¡no claro que no!

_Mamá, no te preocupes yo contesto...

Espero un momento antes de hacerlo hasta que ella cuelgue; tomo una bocanada de aire antes, mi corazón late rápidamente, mis manos tiemblan....¿nerviosa?...si mucho..

_Hello!, Mimi al habla

Nadie contesta...

_¿Diga?

Silencio.

_Hi!, Mimi

¡no puede ser!, ¡no puede ser!, esa voz, es, es..

_Soy  Takeru, perdona por llamarte tan tarde, es que la diferencia de horarios, tu sabes, pero mejor llamo otro día...

Takeru-chan esta llamando por teléfono desde Japón....algo que ni siquiera Sora ha hecho... eso...

_¡No!, ¡no! espera, no es tan tarde, no te preocupes no estaba durmiendo...

_Perdona...

_Ya te he dicho que no hay problema

Quería escuchar tu voz...¡que emoción!....

_Quiero agradecerte...

_ No tienes por que

Cualquier cosa por verte feliz...cualquier cosa..

_Si, lo sé, de todas maneras..ha pasado tiempo desde la última ocasión en que nos encontramos acá en Japón,  pensé que tal vez 

¿Tal vez , tal vez?.....

_ Podríamos  vernos  en el digimundo....

_¡¡¡Cuando quieras!!!

¡Rayos!, es lo que más deseaba, pero...¿ tenia que sonar tan desesperada?...¡¡¡aaayyy!!!

Otra vez silencio....

y risas, nos reímos ambos al mismo tiempo.

resulta chistoso....si chistoso....

Takeru

Recuerdo la conversación de ayer, no fue muy larga, y acordamos algo....¡lo voy a ver, lo voy a ver!...

y hablando de ver he tratado de esquivar a Michael, no se que decirle, todo depende de como me vaya....

me pregunto como me iría si alguna vez.... ¿él y yo?....

si  ¿Takeru y yo?...

no funcionaria...imposible....

¿por qué debería pensar de esta forma?....

**_"Porque eres una chica muy sensible Mimi, muy dulce..."_**

Eres, Takeru, la primera persona que nota eso en mi, la primera persona que ve en mi interior...siento que me comprendes...siento...

...tal vez no debería hacerme muchas ilusiones...

Esta lloviendo, todos se van a casa, y yo solo espero nadie quede en la sala  de informática. 

El paisaje de la ciudad cubierta por el aguacero es  tan oscuro....

seamos realistas, he estado pensando mucho... y debo hacerme a la idea....

Las cosas no siempre resultaran como yo quiero....

El amor que añoro, no es para mi....

Y nuestros caminos siempre estarán separados...

te has vuelto pesimista Mimi...

si....

¡Despierta niña tonta...mira la realidad!....

es verdad... el mirar de esos ojos azules nunca será para mi...nunca....

es hora de ir al digimundo....de.....

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro...él no esta solo...

lo supuse...

esta con Hikari...conversan muy animadamente...yo me acerco...

tengo un nudo en la garganta...

Los saludo.

Ellos son felices juntos....por que no quise darme cuenta...

y me excuso de no poder quedarme.

No me di cuenta, otra vez...me deje llevar por mi ilusiones

Hacen linda pareja....

cuando están juntos un algo distinto los rodea, yo no tengo por que estar aquí

De modo que me voy rápido, no quiero voltear a verlos.

Son felices juntos....

**"El azul se  convierte en tristeza".**

Nuevamente en mi cuarto... llamare a Michael después de todo...

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo verlos juntos...ellos se quieren...

¡Qué suerte tienes Hikari!, posees el amor que yo deseo y que nunca tendré...

Pon en orden tus sentimientos Mimi sabias que esto iba pasar...

Era pasajero

era una ilusión

déjate de sueños

entra en razón.

Luego de meditarlo bien, no es tan malo, el hermoso sentimiento siempre vivirá en mi, en mi... siempre...

No he de sentirme desdichada...no, claro que no...

**"A veces madura significa también dejar ir lo que se quiere, ponerle un alto a las ilusiones y dejar de esperar los imposibles".**

No estoy triste..no me siento sola...no estoy llorando.

¡¡Soy la gran Mimi!!

siempre puedo contar con mis amigos...

mañana en la escuela volveré a ser la chica popular de todos los días..

tendré un montón de pretendientes...

no soy infeliz..

no, ¡no lo soy!.

Soy una chica, estoy creciendo...y dejo las lagrimas, los anhelos y las ilusiones detrás

_Takeru.... ¡cualquier cosa por verte feliz!.

**_Tu felicidad es la mía._**

**_-Owari-_**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Kawaiiiii!.... (Mei-chan se sonroja mucho y voltea a ver a sus lectores) O_o, upss! estaban ahí, que tal ¿como están todos? n_n . ¿Y que les pareció  este fic?, una pareja poco antes vista no es así. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa con su estreno, pues no sé  la aceptación que tendrá de esta pareja, un TAKEMI  *n_n*. Antes de escribir esto, yo y mi hermana Paola teníamos una pequeña charla acerca de la parejas menos comunes de digimon, y ¡¡zás!! vino a mi la idea; la cual se me hizo imposible ignorar ya que he visto de todo en cuanto parejas de este fabuloso anime (y cuando digo todo es todo), menos esta, así que quise  mandar una aportación más a la lista.

Para ser sincera la pareja me gusta mucho, ya que ambos poseen (a su singular modo) una ternura muy especial lo que me intereso compartir; pero siempre preferiré a las parejas comunes que ya se robaron mi corazón (Mei-chan se sonroja de nuevo, *n_n* , ven porque no hago muchos fics románticos -__-U) , si es que no les agrada, pido ustedes su total comprensión, al fin y al cabo esto es solo ficción, ya sabemos que Takeru se  queda con Hikari ****^^**** (bueno, bueno, ya se que en realidad no se quedan juntos, pero no lastimen mi buen corazón ;_; ).

Ya saben cualquier comentario, mándenme please un review (no sean tan duros con su humilde servidora) les estaré enormemente agradecida. Ya de por si MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que leyeron esta historia.

A si, me olvidaba este fanfic esta dedicado a mi hermana Paola, por el constante apoyo brindado, ahí tienes tu fic de digimon. 

Hasta la próxima

Sayonara  ^_^

****

****

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

Terminada 

_19/07/2002_


End file.
